


disjointed drabbles 03

by rurikawa



Series: disjointed drabbles [3]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: 2nd POV, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido yang ingin menghilang. | Kido yang tak mau menghilang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disjointed drabbles 03

**Author's Note:**

> [kagerou project adalah milik jin. noragami adalah milik adachitoka. hotarubi no mori e adalah milik yuki midorikawa. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.]
> 
> hanya untuk menyudahi status kedua drabble ini yang terombang-ambing di antara draf lainnya.

kagerou project //

* * *

 

 

 

 

1.  **kano, kido.** noragami!AU

 

 

 

Di tangannya, ada secarik kertas dengan harga jaket tercantum di atasnya.

Di baliknya, terdapat huruf-huruf yang ditulis miring, lengkap dengan hiasan bintang dengan empat lengan. Kreativitas yang tak dieksekusi dengan sempurna. Nomor telepon berada di bawahnya, ditulis dengan tinta warna-warni.

Kido, setengah ragu setengah yakin, membuka ponselnya.

 

 

 

“Halo, Dewa Kano sudah datang!” kata Kano, entah kenapa memakai nada melengking. Kano memiringkan kepala. Cengirnya membuat Kido merasa jengkel. “Kau pasti Kido, ya, kan? Ah, ah, kau perlu bantuan apa? Mencuci piringkah? Atau menjaga rumah? Apapun bisa kulakukan!”

“Bisakah kau membuatku menghilang dari dunia ini?” tanya Kido. Kelopak matanya enggan menutup. Lebar dan penuh dengan pertanyaan.

“Wah, ekstrem sekali permintaannya,” balas Kano, masih menyunggingkan cengir. “Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab akan nyawamu hanya untuk lima yen, kau tahu?”

“Aku punya uang seribu yen kalau kau bersedia  membantuku.”

“Kalau kamu punya uang seribu yen, kenapa tidak gunakan saja uang itu untuk beli bensin dan korek api?”

Kano melambaikan tangannya dan memutar tumit, berjalan menjauh dari Kido. Perempuan itu memandang punggung itu ditelan garis cakrawala sebelum menggenggam erat koin lima yen yang ia sudah siapkan. Di dalam kepalanya, ada api yang berkobar.

* * *

 

 

 

 

2.  **kano, kido.** hotarubi no mori e!AU

 

 

 

“Halo, gadis kecil,” kata lelaki bertopeng itu kepadamu. “Kau tersesat?”

Kau tak membalas perkataannya meski, ya, kau memang tersesat di tengah hutan raksasa yang begitu misterius ini – terlalu hijau, terlalu lebat, terlalu rindang untuk pikiranmu yang secara konstan membangun gedung pencakar langit, tapi tak pernah berhasil memberi bekas cakar, bahkan pada kakinya. Kakimu membawamu ke tempat yang magis, jauh dari rumah-rumah mewah yang berjejalan di depan jalan seperti kerumunan permen yang melengket di tanganmu.

Ada alasan kau tak membalas perkataannya. Sebagian besar karena nasihat ibu yang tercamkan di benakmu. _Jangan bicara pada orang asing_ , katanya, tiap kali kau kembali ke depan ibumu, menceritakan aksi heroik yang kaulakukan di tepi jalan: mengembalikan dompet orang tanpa mengambil secarik uang yang terlipat di sana. Perkataan ibu adalah absolut. Perkataan ibu adalah kata-kata yang tertera di kitab suci. Kau tak akan mungkin menentang kata-kata sakral, bahkan ketika tangannya melayangkan hukuman ke pipimu.

Sebagian kecilnya: supernova melontarkan percikan-percikan dahsyat di hatimu. Bahagia. Semacam perasaan di mana kau menemukan bahwa dongeng ternyata sama saja dengan realitas.

Ditemukan adalah hal yang menakjubkan.

 

 

 

 

Setiap siklus siang dan malam yang kaujalani, kau yang selalu menemukan ibumu – diam di depan jendela, menikmati teh dengan hikmat, kekosongan merenggut semua waktunya.

Setiap siklus siang dan malam yang kaujalani, kau yang selalu menemukan kakakmu – diam di depan gerbang, menunggu mobil membawanya pergi dari rumah yang terlalu sunyi.

Setiap siklus siang dan malam yang kaujalani, kau yang selalu menemukan ayahmu – diam di belakang jendela, budak-budak di sampingnya, membisikkan _uang dan uang dan uang_ dengan manis ke telinganya.

Setiap siklus siang dan malam yang kaujalani, kau yang selalu menemukan Tuhan, bersembunyi dalam wujud ular – diam di depan wajahmu, melata dan mendesis, _apa yang kauinginkan_?

 

 

 

 

_Aku ingin menghilang—_

 

 

 

 

Kau membuka mulut.

“Aku tersesat. Jangan buat aku menghilang dari dunia ini.”

 

 


End file.
